The present disclosure relates generally to systems and method for monitoring and preserving radio-frequency (RF) signals for security applications, such as home, vehicle, personal, or business security applications. The present disclosure also relates generally to systems and methods that provide an interface between a customer and an online service.
The modern world is filled with human-generated RF signals. These signals include intentionally generated communication signals (e.g., WiFi, Bluetooth, cellular, television broadcast signals) as well as RF noise produced by the operation of various electrical devices. These RF signals may span a range of frequencies from a just few hertz to (e.g., 3 Hz) to a few gigahertz (e.g., 3 GHz). Additionally, RF signals may travel directionally or omnidirectionally from their source, and may have various levels of penetration into different types of materials, depending on the nature of the signals and the materials through which they pass.
Modern businesses offer an array of services via the Internet. In the early days of the Internet, customers would generally interface with online services using a traditional computing device, such as a desktop or laptop computer. Presently, there is a wide array of devices that are available on the market that enable users to access online services, many of which lack the traditional keyboard/mouse/monitor interface. For example, many set-top entertainment systems enable users to use a simple remote control to view online streaming video services on a home television. By further example, current smart phone devices include apps that enable users to use touch screen interfaces, motion input, as well as spoken commands and queries, to interact with online services. As a specific example, certain smart phone devices include functionality that enables the device to receive a spoken natural language query, to process the query using a speech analysis system, to determine responses to the query using an artificial intelligence system, and to provide the user with the responses in visual and/or spoken form.